1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module structure and a backlight module incorporating the structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to both a backlight module structure for fixing a light source device of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a backlight module incorporating the structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD), a full color display device using liquid crystal technology, has many advantages, such as low power consumption, low emission, small volume, variable sizes, and a light weight. Therefore, LCDs have been in widespread use in products incorporating display screens, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and TV sets. LCDs differ from conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in that the liquid crystal layers of the LCDs do not emit light themselves. Thus, to obtain an image on the screen, an additional light source is required. Generally, the additional light source is known as a backlight module.
An LCD generally comprises a backlight module, an optical membrane module, an LC panel, and a color filter module stacked in sequence. The backlight module comprises a plurality of light source devices to provide a light source. For example, in an LCD using a number of point light source elements, each of the light source devices further comprises a plurality of light source elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). After operating for a period of time, some of the light source devices or light source elements therein may fail to work and lead to a degraded image displaying quality of the LCD. At this point, the light source devices have to be taken out for repair.
However, during the repair of a conventional LCD assembly structure, the optical membrane module, the LC panel, and the color filter module have to be removed simultaneously and then replaced upon completion of the repair. This removal process is inconvenient and labor consuming. Additionally, in the conventional LCD assembly structure, the light source devices are fixed to a back plate of the backlight module with a locking latch, which renders the processes of assembling and maintaining the backlight module more complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, misalignment tends to occur when aligning a light source device with the locking latch, which further increases the time needed for maintenance, as well as the costs.
In summary, the design of the conventional LCD assembly structure makes it difficult to repair and assemble, thus, lengthening work time and increasing costs. Therefore, efforts still have to be made to facilitate the assembly and removal process of the backlight module and the light source devices thereof in an LCD without modifying the conventional LCD assembly structure.